Pups & The Sadistic Substitute
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A substitute teacher named Mr Wentworth fills in for Miss Spearwood as she recovers in hospital. Mr Wentworth proves to be a reviled educator after he gives unfair punishments to students & treats them poorly. How long will the kids have to deal with Mr Wentworth & will they figure out a way to overcome his sadistic behaviour?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE SADISTIC SUBSTITUTE **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Tuesday morning. Elias woke up, got dressed & went to eat breakfast. As he did he wondered if Miss Spearwood would be able to teach with a broken leg & whether he'd have a substitute teacher or not.

" _I hope Miss Spearwood is OK. If she's able to teach with a broken leg that'd be quite the accomplishment. If we have a substitute I hope that he or she is a good fill in"_ thought Elias as he ate breakfast.

"How are you this morning Elias?" asked Ella.

"I'm OK. I wonder if Miss Spearwood will be able to teach despite having a broken leg" said Elias.

"I doubt it. She'll probably need some time off to recover. I have a feeling your substitute teacher will do a good job" said Ethan.

"I hope so. If Miss Spearwood isn't able to teach for a while I hope she recover quickly" said Elias.

After Elias finished eating he got his stuff & waited for the school bus with Angel.

"Who do you think the substitute teacher will be?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon" said Elias.

The bus soon arrived & Angel & Elias got on board. As the bus continued towards school Elias thought about what class would be like without Miss Spearwood.

" _I have no idea how class will be with Miss Spearwood in hospital. I hope she's not feeling bored since it's likely that she'll be confined to her bed for a few days"_ thought Elias as the bus continued on its journey. Soon it arrived at school. Elias went to his locker, grabbed his stuff & headed to his 1ST class. The teacher that was substituting for Miss Spearwood was a male teacher close to her age. He had dark hair, tan skin, brown eyes & wore a plaid collar shirt, brown pants & black shoes. His name was Mr Wentworth.

"Good morning everyone I'm Mr Wentworth. I shall be standing in for Miss Spearwood until she's able to resume teaching. I expect that you all follow the rules & work hard" said Mr Wentworth as he noticed Angel in the room.

"Who brought the pup to school?" asked Mr Wentworth.

"I did. She's the security guard" said Elias.

"She needs to go outside" said Mr Wentworth.

"I'm actually allowed to be in here. I've been in here almost every day I'm here" said Angel.

"If you don't leave the room I'll have to make you" said Mr Wentworth.

"If you even dare to hurt her there'll be consequences" said Elias.

"Is that a threat? You have no right to talk to me like that" said Mr Wentworth.

"You have no right to mistreat other people" said Elias.

"That's enough out of you. You have recess detention for making a threat to a teacher & talking back to me" said Mr Wentworth.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR. YOU CAN'T DO THAT" said Elias.

"I can & I did" said Mr Wentworth.

"I'm going to Principal Summers' office to file a complaint" said Elias as he got up & walked to the door. Mr Wentworth grabbed him & stopped him from leaving the room.

"SIT DOWN. YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE" yelled Mr Wentworth as he dragged Elias back to his seat.

"LET GO. THAT HURTS" cried Elias.

Angel proceeded to walk over to Mr Wentworth & bit him to make him release Elias from his grip.

"OW. BAD PUP" yelled Mr Wentworth as he struck Angel in the muzzle. Elias got mad & pushed Mr Wentworth to the ground.

"YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT. IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL GET YOU FIRED" yelled Elias.

"ENOUGH. SIT DOWN NOW" yelled Mr Wentworth.

Elias took his seat & glared angrily at Mr Wentworth.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. I won't hesitate to punish any of you if you step out of line. Open your books & copy down what I write on the board" said Mr Wentworth as he wrote on the board. While everyone did their work, Kelly started on making a get-well card for Miss Spearwood. Mr Wentworth saw what she was doing. He walked over to her desk & snatched the card.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Mr Wentworth.

"I'm making a get-well card for Miss Spearwood" said Kelly.

"I don't think so" said Mr Wentworth as he tore up the card.

"What's your problem?" asked Kelly.

"My problem is that you're off task. You also have recess detention" said Mr Wentworth.

"WHAT? THAT'S RIDICULOUS" yelled Kelly.

"That's what you get for not doing your work" said Mr Wentworth as he threw the torn-up card in the bin. Throughout the rest of the lesson Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Ryder were all given recess detention as well. Ace got detention for sneezing & "disrupting" the class, Carlos got detention for leaving his desk to sharpen his pencil, Danny got detention for talking, Katie got detention for passing a note to Ryder about needing help with homework & Ryder got detention for looking out the window. All of them were understandably annoyed at the ridiculous reasons for each of them getting detention. To their dismay Mr Wentworth taught Maths as well. He continued handing out punishments for unfair reasons & treated the students poorly. When recess came around all the kids who were given detention sat in the detention room. Mr Wentworth watched over them as he smiled & continued to treat them badly.

"What naughty children you all are. That's the problem with kids these days. You're all a bunch of selfish brats who only care about yourselves. I'm glad that I can punish you for your naughty behaviour" said Mr Wentworth as he laughed. Elias rolled his eyes while making sure Mr Wentworth didn't see him.

" _Mr Wentworth is a terrible substitute. I want Miss Spearwood back. The sooner she gets back the better"_ thought Elias as he sat at his desk. Eventually recess detention ended allowing the students to leave. Although none of them had Mr Wentworth again until that afternoon they were all annoyed with his abuse of power. At lunch Ace, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder discussed their anger & frustration with Mr Wentworth.

"I hate Mr Wentworth. He's the worst teacher ever" said Ace.

"You're telling me. We all got detention for ridiculous reasons" said Carlos.

"The worst part is that we have him until Miss Spearwood returns" said Danny.

"The way he's been treating us is disgusting. I don't know how he got a job as a teacher in the 1ST place" said Elias.

"The sooner Miss Spearwood recovers the better. I'd do anything to have her back" said Katie.

"Hopefully Mr Wentworth ends up getting what he deserves. If & when he does, I'll be satisfied" said Kelly.

"Mr Wentworth is the 1ST teacher I've ever had that I don't like. I wish he'd go away" said Ryder.

Everyone continued to talk about how Mr Wentworth was doing a bad job as a substitute teacher. Throughout last period they tried their best to avoid doing anything that would make Mr Wentworth punish them. All of them were glad when the school day ended so that they wouldn't have to put up with Mr Wentworth for the rest of the day. Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups. The pups were horrified to hear about how Mr Wentworth treated them.

"That's awful. He shouldn't be allowed to do that" said Chase.

"He's clearly unqualified when it comes to disciplining children" said Marshall.

"I bet we'd do a better job teaching you than he could" said Rocky.

"I hope you all get a better substitute teacher" said Rubble.

"Me too. Any teacher would surely be better than Mr Wentworth" said Skye.

"Maybe you guys might have someone else tomorrow or even the rest of the week. That would be better than dealing with a sadistic teacher like him" said Zuma.

"Let's go visit Miss Spearwood in hospital" said Angel.

"Good idea. She needs to know about what Mr Wentworth is doing" said Elias.

"I bet she'll be just a disgusted as us" said Kelly.

"Let's go" said Ryder as everyone went to the hospital. After checking in at the front desk & being given permission to proceed they went to Miss Spearwood's room. Miss Spearwood was watching TV then they arrived.

"Hi guys" said Miss Spearwood.

"Hi Miss Spearwood. How are you feeling?" asked Elias.

"I'm feeling better than yesterday" said Miss Spearwood.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Kelly.

"How was school?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"It wasn't good. Our substitute teacher Mr Wentworth gave us detention for ridiculous reasons & hit Angel after he literally dragged Elias to his chair. We hope he's not going to be our substitute teacher for the rest of the time you'll be off" said Ryder.

"That's horrible. I never would've thought any teacher would do something like that. I hope you all do better in the time that I'm gone. If all goes well, I'll be back in 1 or 2 weeks" said Miss Spearwood.

"We all hope you recover soon. We even made you a get-well card" said Angel.

Elias gave Miss Spearwood the get-well card he & the others had made for her. Miss Spearwood read it & cried tears of joy.

"It's beautiful. Thanks guys" said Miss Spearwood.

"I'm glad you like it" said Elias.

"Me too. We put all our love into making it" said Kelly.

"Soon you'll be back & everyone will be happy" said Ryder.

"Tell everyone that I'm doing OK & that I'll be back as soon as I can" said Miss Spearwood.

"We will" said Elias as he, Kelly & Ryder gave Miss Spearwood a hug before leaving the hospital. They spent the rest of the day playing at the park with the pups. When Angel & Elias got home they were eager to tell Ella & Ethan how Mr Wentworth had treated them.

"How was school today?" asked Ella as Angel & Elias walked through the door.

"It was awful. Our substitute teacher Mr Wentworth punished everyone for ridiculous reasons & even hit me on the muzzle after I stopped him from dragging Elias around" said Angel.

"I didn't even know that was something teachers can do" said Ethan.

"I don't think it's allowed at all. He had no right to treat us so badly. I hope we have a different substitute teacher for the rest of the time Miss Spearwood is off school" said Elias.

The rest of the evening went as normal. As Elias went to bed that night he thought about how disgusted he was at Mr Wentworth.

" _Mr Wentworth is a joke. I don't know who let him get a job as a teacher. That was a bad decision. He's not fit to be a teacher & I hope that me & the other kids don't have to suffer his unfair punishments anymore"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dose Of Karma

Despite hoping that Mr Wentworth wouldn't be their substitute teacher for longer than 1-day Elias & his friends had him as a substitute all week. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder were continuously punished for minor reasons during classes with Mr Wentworth. As the week progressed they became more angered, disgusted & frustrated about his actions. They found themselves unable to tell Principal Summers either because they weren't allowed to leave the class to see her or find a time to tell her about Mr Wentworth. They considered filming Mr Wentworth, but they decided against it because they knew he'd likely break their phones. During lunch on Thursday they decided to set up a series of pranks & traps hoping to bring attention to what Mr Wentworth was doing. On Friday morning Elias woke up, got dressed & went downstairs for breakfast. As he ate he thought about how satisfying it would be to get revenge on Mr Wentworth.

" _Today's revenge will be excellent. If everything goes to plan, we'll not only make a fool of Mr Wentworth but also bring attention to others about what he's done. He'll be sorry for all the horrible things he's done over the whole school week"_ thought Elias as he ate breakfast.

"Good morning Elias. How do you feel?" asked Ella.

"I feel good. Hopefully today is the last day Mr Wentworth teaches any of our classes" said Elias.

"I don't understand why he'd punish you & the other kids for such minor reasons" said Ethan.

"Me either. Today me & my friends are going to make sure that he gets exactly what he deserves" said Elias as he finished eating & went to wait for the bus. On the way to school Elias thought about all the pranks that he & the others would pull on Mr Wentworth.

" _I can't wait to see the look on Mr Wentworth's face when we give him a taste of his own medicine. It'll be the most satisfying dose of karma ever"_ thought Elias.

As the bus arrived at school Elias met up with his friends. They discussed their plan of action.

"OK let's go over our plan. Me & Carlos will set the 1ST 2 pranks. My prank is a bucket of sludge that'll fall on him when he opens the door" said Ace.

"My prank will be an airbag under his chair that'll activate when he sits down" said Carlos.

"Me & Elias will pull the next 2 pranks. My prank is a bag of marbles that he'll slip on when he enters the detention room since it's more than likely we'll be put there again during recess" said Danny.

"My prank is a jump scare where I'll hide in the supply cabinet & jump out to scare Mr Wentworth while wearing a scary mask & holding a fake knife" said Elias.

"Me & Kelly have the next 2 pranks sorted. I'll spray him with a foul-smelling aerosol as I walk past him in the hall" said Katie.

"My prank involves switching out his lunch for 1 that has ghost peppers in it" said Kelly.

"I've got the last prank sorted. It involves him having his pants pulled down by a device that I'll set when he walks in the room. Once these pranks go off he'll be begging for mercy from us" said Ryder.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets pranked today. He deserves it for his poor treatment of us" said Angel.

Everyone went inside to get their stuff for 1ST class. After the bell rang they took their seats. Ace set up the bucket of sludge on top of the door & waited. Soon Mr Wentworth arrived at class. As soon as he opened the door the bucket of sludge fell on him. Everyone laughed as he became angered at the mess that had been poured on him.

"BE QUIET. THIS ISN'T FUNNY. IF THIS IS SOME STUPID REVENGE I WILL SEVERELY PUNISH ANYONE INVOLVED" yelled Mr Wentworth as he went to clean himself up. While he was gone Carlos set up his airbag chair prank. He made sure to return to his seat as quickly as possible. After Mr Wentworth returned he went to sit down. The moment he did the airbag trap activated & he was launched into the air before falling to the floor. Everyone laughed at him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. I'M GIVING YOU ALL DETENTION FOR YOUR MISBEHAVIOUR" yelled Mr Wentworth.

The rest of class went by uneventfully. At recess all the kids in class reported to detention. Danny set up the marbles by the door while Elias donned his mask & held the fake knife in his hand as he hid in the supply cupboard. The moment Mr Wentworth stepped into the room he slipped & fell on the marbles. Everyone laughed at him once again.

"I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE WITH YOU ALL. IF THESE PRANKS DON'T STOP YOU'LL ALL BE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE" yelled Mr Wentworth as he got up. Elias began tapping on the inside of the supply cupboard which drew Mr Wentworth's attention. When Mr Wentworth opened the cupboard, Elias jumped out while screaming & waving the fake knife around erratically. Mr Wentworth screamed in terror & fell backwards as he was laughed at yet again.

"STOP IT. I'M GETTING REALLY ANGRY NOW. THIS BEHAVIOUR IS UNACCEPTABLE. I SWEAR PRINCIPAL SUMMERS WILL BE NOTIFIED IF THESE STUPID CHILDISH PRANKS CONTINUE" yelled Mr Wentworth.

Detention came & went without any further incidents. During class changes later Katie happened to walk by Mr Wentworth. As she did she sprayed a foul-smelling aerosol at Mr Wentworth. She ran away laughing as Mr Wentworth coughed & gagged.

"I'M GETTING FED UP. THAT BETTER BE THE LAST PRANK" yelled Mr Wentworth.

During lunch Kelly swapped out Mr Wentworth's lunch. Instead of a plain roast beef sandwich, a flask of orange juice & butter cookies his lunch now had ghost peppers in them. Kelly & her friends watched as Mr Wentworth started eating his lunch as he began monitoring the cafeteria. It didn't take long for him to start freaking out over the burning sensation from the ghost peppers. Everyone laughed as he ran to get milk.

"This is going perfectly. After Ryder's prank is pulled our plan will be complete" said Ace.

"Looks like karma has finally caught up to Mr Wentworth" said Carlos.

"I'll say. He's deserved everything that's happened to him today for how badly he treated us throughout the whole week" said Danny.

"We'll make him beg for mercy once we're through with him" said Elias.

"Hopefully today is the last day we have him as a teacher" said Katie.

"If we do get another substitute I hope he or she ends up being a much better teacher" said Kelly.

"Soon Miss Spearwood will be back. That moment can't seem to come soon enough" said Ryder.

At the beginning of last period everyone headed to class. Ryder set up his debagging device & waited for Mr Wentworth to enter the room. When Mr Wentworth did arrive, he had a massive grin on his face.

"I know you're all going to prank me. I've notified Principal Summers of what you've been doing. You're all going to be in so much trouble if you try anything" said Mr Wentworth.

After the roll call was done Elias tried to leave the room for his weekly counselling session but was stopped by Mr Wentworth.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Mr Wentworth.

"I'm going to see the school counsellor. I see him every Friday afternoon" said Elias.

"Sit down. You don't leave the room unless I say you can" said Mr Wentworth.

"If you want me to sit down you'll have to come over here & make me" said Elias.

"That's fine with me" said Mr Wentworth as he got up & began dragging Elias back to his seat. As this happened Ryder's device activated & pulled Mr Wentworth's pants down. Everyone laughed. Mr Wentworth lost his temper & grabbed Elias by the collar & held him up off the ground against the wall.

"I'M SICK OF THIS F*CKING BULLSHIT. YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT MAKE MY LIFE HELL ALL DAY TODAY. YOU'RE A BRATTY, DISRESPECTFUL & SELFISH LITTLE C*NT" yelled Mr Wentworth.

"PUT ME DOWN" yelled Elias.

"NO. THIS BEHAVIOUR HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH. NOW I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE WORST PUNISHMENT IMAGINABLE" yelled Mr Wentworth.

Principal Summers happened to enter the room at that very moment. When she saw the way Mr Wentworth was holding Elias up she became angry.

"MR WENTWORTH, YOU PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT" yelled Principal Summers.

Mr Wentworth became embarrassed as he put Elias down.

"Principal Summers these brats have done nothing but play childish pranks on me all day. They need to be punished" said Mr Wentworth.

"SILENCE. WHAT I JUST SAW WAS UNPROFESSIONAL. THAT SORT OF BEHAVIOUR IS UNACCEPTABLE COMING FROM A TEACHER. I'VE SEEN ENOUGH TO KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT. YOU'RE FIRED. GET YOUR STUFF & LEAVE MY SCHOOL RIGHT NOW" yelled Principal Summers.

Mr Wentworth screamed in anger & slammed his fists against the teacher's desk as he grabbed his stuff & stormed out of school.

"As your principal I reassure you that teachers who behave like that have no place in this school. Starting Monday & until Miss Spearwood comes back you'll have a different substitute teacher" said Principal Summers.

All the kids in class cheered. Principal Summers taught the class for the rest of the period. As school let out for the day Angel, Elias & their friends went to the Lookout to hang out with the pups. They told them everything that had happened.

"Good news guys. Mr Wentworth got fired" said Angel.

"We pranked him all day. I dumped a bucket of sludge on him" said Ace.

"I put an airbag under his chair which sent him flying" said Carlos.

"I put marbles on the floor which he slipped on" said Danny.

"I scared him with a scary mask & a fake knife" said Elias.

"I sprayed a foul-smelling aerosol at him" said Katie.

"I put ghost peppers in his lunch" said Kelly.

"I used a device to pull his pants down in front of everyone" said Ryder.

"Those are all funny pranks. I'm glad Mr Wentworth isn't your teacher anymore" said Chase.

"Me too. Looks like karma caught up to him" said Marshall.

"What do you think he'll do now that he's no longer a teacher?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know. It's anybody's guess" said Rubble.

"I bet Miss Spearwood will be glad to hear about this" said Skye.

"Let's go see her" said Zuma.

Everyone went to see Miss Spearwood in hospital. They had told her everything that had happened at school every afternoon when they went to visit her. She laughed as they told her about what happened to Mr Wentworth. After visiting Miss Spearwood everyone returned to the Lookout & played together for the rest of the afternoon. As evening came Angel & Elias went to Jake's for another weekend of respite.

"Hey guys. How was school this week?" asked Carlana.

"It was a turbulent week. Miss Spearwood broke her leg & we had a sadistic substitute teacher named Mr Wentworth who punished anyone for things like sneezing, needing to sharpen a pencil, making a get-well card for Miss Spearwood & other ridiculous reasons" said Angel.

"We all got the last laugh though. Today we pulled a series of pranks on him & during last period he held me off the ground & up against the wall by the collar & yelled obscene language at me. Principal Summers caught him & he got fired. I'm glad we don't have to deal with him anymore" said Elias.

"Wow what a crazy week. Good thing he's not a teacher anymore. I wouldn't want a teacher like that" said Everest.

"Teachers who act like that don't belong in schools. He got what he deserved. The fun we'll have this weekend will surely make up for the horrible week of school you had" said Jake.

Everyone spent the evening watching TV together. As Elias went to bed that night he thought about how satisfied he was that Mr Wentworth got fired.

" _Good riddance to Mr Wentworth. That'll show him to make innocent people suffer for his enjoyment. Now he knows how it feels to be on the receiving end of karma. Hopefully the substitute who replaces him while Miss Spearwood remains out of school is a better teacher than he was"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
